Valania (Earth-616)
Real name: #2211211491 Current Alias:Queen Valania Aliases: Project #2211211491, Valania Pisces Editorial Names: Valania: One of two identities Relatives: Unnamed creators(deceased) Nate, Alex, James, Pete, Adam, Isaac("Brothers") Jane, Natalia, Kylie, Katey, Jean("sisters"), Malekith(Husband), Lady Mazerot(Mother-in-law) Malekith's unnamed father(father-in-law; deceased), Malekith's Unamed Twelve uncles(Uncles-in-law; deceased), Malekith's Twelve unnamed brothers(brothers-in-law; deceased), Inhjir(son; deceased) Affiliation: Zodiac Shadows, Zodiac Shadows, Guardians 9 Base of Operation: Svartalfheim, Formerly Manhattan, Knowwhere, and overspace Identity: Public Identity Martial status: Married Occupation: Guardian of Svartalfheim, Queen of Svartalfheim Gender: Female Height: 6'7 'Weight: 185(84kg) Eyes: Blue(normal form) Yellow(Dark elf form) Hair: Blond(normal form) Black with strands of purple(Dark elf form) Skin: Sometimes Black and blue Unusual features: Skin is black an blue when a dark elf; hair changes color based on form; Eyes change color based on form Origin: Alleged Asgardian; Dark elf; Zodiac Deity Universe: Earth-616 Place of birth: Zodiac Cove, Atlantic ocean History: Born with the genes of powerful sorcerers, sorceresses, and the dark elf Malekith. So when she was first born, her skin was a radiant Black and blue color. She was one of the first Zodiac deities. She was first ever seen causing havoc on knowwhere to find Adam Warlock. She had traced all over the universes but couldn't Find Adam. She later went to Asgard to find Odin. He had thought she was a relative of Hela so Odin tried attacking her. She then explained to only find out, that she too herself was a dark elf, She had never known somehow. People had always cried out "Dark elf!" when she was around. She had thought that meant there was someone with pointed ears and dark powers. But she had found out. She later traveled to Svartalfheim and saw Malekith. Right on the spot she fell in love. She did anything to get her way. She had even sacrificed her own siblings to get him to love her. But one day, Malekith saw her in her unique Dark elf form. Malekith had fell in love as soon as he saw her. They got married after a few months and had a child, Inhjir; Who died while trying to assassinate Thor. But now, she is called Queen Valania and is the queen of the elves in Svartalfheim. Powers: *'Dark elf Physiology: '''Because of her Dark elf genes, she possesses the abilities of a Dark elf **'Superhuman Strength: 'Like all Dark elves, she has extreme strength. She can lift about 10-15 tons. **'Superhuman speed: With the genes of Malekith, she can move faster the the finst human athlete **'Superhuman Stamina: '''She has so much stamina, that she can run a marathon for 3 months not including breaks. **'Superhuman Durability:' Her skin tissue is a bit dense and she cant die easily **'Superhuman Agilitiy: She is very agile and can pretty much to any flip and stunt possible **'Superhuman reflexes: '''She can dodge mostly any attack incoming without even knowing who is gonna do it **'Extended Longevity: 'Like all Dark elves, She can live for a very long period of time. **'Regenerative healing factor: 'With the genes of Malekith, like him she can regenerate at a fast speed, making her near immortal **'Magical Energy manipulation: 'She can manipulate vast magical energies to attack *'Dark form: 'She uses her powers so she can go into her dark elf form **'Dark magic **'Teleportation' **'Reality manipulation' **'Dark plasma portals' **'Mystic element manipulation: '''With this power, she can manipulate the elements by using Magic. *'Light form:' This light form is to represent her human and normal form. With this, she can channel all life to attack or defend herself **'Nature control''' **'Earth bond' **'Existence Mastery' **'Geokinesis' **'Mind control' **'telepathy' **'Animal Telepathy' **'Empathy' **'Light Magic' *'Space Bending: '''Much like her brother, she can manipulate the logic of space and time. **'Spatial manipulation''' **'Chronokinesis' **'Space-Time portals' **'Disintegration Orbit' **'Orbital Force' **'Black hole beams' **'Space beams' **'Gravity Downforce' **'Gravity Upforce' **'Collision Inducement' **'Push' **'Pull' **'Fundamental forces manipulation' *'Meta space bending: '''After training her powers on a molecular level, she was able to manipulate all Space to make gaps in time between realms, planets, timelines, and universes **'Meta space blasts''' **'Meteor summoning' **'Time travel' **'Meta space manipulation' **'Meta Time manipulation'